Viewing media content, such as television programs, is a part of daily life for many people. Advances in technology allow service providers to offer a wide range of media content, including television programming, video on demand services, network digital video recording services, and other services. Such advances in technology may also allow users to share media content with other users via their respective set-top box devices. Hence, there is a need for systems and methods to provide media content.